KOS Warning / Complaint List
All registered members can list any players that you have a complaint about here. Use this format: Date: Player Complaint Against: Player's Clan: Description of Problem: My Response: (Examples: warning in chat, talked to other clan leader, warning shots, popped player) My Player Name: Warning and Complaint List : Date: 13/2/2010 : Player Complaint Against: Tom (JavelinG0D)": You destroyed the space pilot »†«ĦĪGĦŁΔиĐΣЯ»†«2#$ (MMO). : Player's Clan: NDW pate's clan : Description of Problem: vengi popped David C once and kept attacking and brought 6 more NDW into it and Javelin backed him up an popped highlander a couple of times and a few others : My Response: Ended up at war with them. NDW kicked a member or two / not sure if highlander was one of them : My Player Name: Javilan/watercrazed : Date: 13/2/2010 : Player Complaint Against:..!SON*{!}*NEFES!.. (MMO). Non Clan and $yTN !Ami SON I think : Player's Clan: Non Clan : Description of Problem: The $yTN stole KilluWiz cargo then was hanging next to us while we were working on BBK. I hit him with 2 rounds of blue he started firing back so I lit him up and when he started to real battle turned on whites until he ran, chased for about 5 sec then let him go. Went back, his buddy had started shooting on the BBK, and fired a rocket at his buddy no repsonse, again, no response about 4 rounds of blues. stoped he turned and attacked. he smart bombed and instiant shield I ended up popping him with positive honor. they waited for me to repair. I went back to port and played a little port jumping, took a break. When I came back Son Neffes had popped killuwiz and Oph was fighting I helped pop him for the second time. : My Response: : My Player Name: Watercrazed : Date: 2010-02-15 09:18:12 : Player Complaint Against: You were shot down by user (¯`._Ahmet.Tr_.´¯) (MMO). : Player's Clan: Now END : : Description of Problem: : My Response: : My Player Name: Monster : Date:15-02-2010 : Player Complaint Against: ןŦเєเŦєเŦןภรŦเкรђŦђן (MMO). leo about 1/3 FE : Player's Clan: No : Description of Problem: Saw him shoot a couple of people off of sibs then he was dumb enought to try me. : My Response: You destroyed the space pilot ןŦเєเŦєเŦןภรŦเкรђŦђן (MMO). You received 400 EP(s). You received 4 honor point(s). : My Player Name: Starcrazed ---- : Date:2/18/ 2010 : Player Complaint Against: one year omg (all weird lettering) : Player's Clan:X : Description of Problem:comes up to me when im on bk... shoots me , later im helping someone on bbk, shoots me : My Response: shoot back warning shoot, and contune to kil my bk, inwich he tryed to take cargo from. : My Player Name:wild/ phill ---- : Date:2/18/2010 : Player Complaint Against:•(`»İMPARATOR«´)• : Player's Clan: S*S : Description of Problem:came up to me and Oph, after we killed a few bks, stops, and open fire on Oph, with intent to kill, we contune to fire back. he pulled some greens : My Response:open fire back : My Player Name: wild/phill Oph, and geehan was on later helping ---- : Date:2/19/10 : Player Complaint Against:mrgoworuhin : Player's Pyvp or somethin like that : Description of Problem:cargo thief : My Response:warning : My Player Name:reboog1 ---- : Date:2/20/2010 : Player Complaint Against:smokethis_ : Player's Clan:umf (cross) : Description of Problem:in inv gate he has stole cargo from everyone! : My Response:i like rockets : My Player Name:phill/ clay ---- : Date:2/20/2010 : Player Complaint Against:UZMAN58 : Player's Clan: : Description of Problem:<03:03:42> "live to hunt": You were shot down by user UZMAN58 (MMO). : My Response: : My Player Name: ---- : Date 24/02/2010 : Player Complaint Against: : Player's Clan: KOOL clan : Description of Problem: : some member of KOOL shot me for my bk Response: : My Player Name:☜ΣZРΞCTЯO★VΨИĠĄĐØЯ☞ ---- : Date: 24/02-2010 : Player Complaint Against: orestxx of MEOW clan : Player's Clan:MEOW clan : Description of Problem: popped slick69 off of bk then tried to pop Starcrazed in 2-3 when just going to 2-2 2-3 port to 2-3 1-3 port : My Response: tried to contact leader no response from leader or player : My Player Name: Starcrazed ---- : Date:3/18/2001 : Player Complaint Against:Space pilot ™ΞRλSΞЯ™MØß™/MMO™ (MMO) : Player's Clan: : Description of Problem:shoot me off a bk : My Response:poped hin : My Player Name:reboog1 ---- : Date: : Player Complaint Against: : Player's Clan: : Description of Problem: : My Response: : My Player Name: ---- : Date: : Player Complaint Against: : Player's Clan: : Description of Problem: : My Response: : My Player Name: ---- : Date: : Player Complaint Against: : Player's Clan: : Description of Problem: : My Response: : My Player Name: ---- : Date: : Player Complaint Against: : Player's Clan: : Description of Problem: : My Response: : My Player Name: ---- : Date: : Player Complaint Against: : Player's Clan: : Description of Problem: : My Response: : My Player Name: ---- : Date: : Player Complaint Against: : Player's Clan: : Description of Problem: : My Response: : My Player Name: ---- : Date: : Player Complaint Against: : Player's Clan: : Description of Problem: : My Response: : My Player Name: ---- : Date: : Player Complaint Against: : Player's Clan: : Description of Problem: : My Response: : My Player Name: ---- : Date: : Player Complaint Against: : Player's Clan: : Description of Problem: : My Response: : My Player Name: ---- : Date: : Player Complaint Against: : Player's Clan: : Description of Problem: : My Response: : My Player Name: Category:name:™`•»ICΞ†TØu¢н«•´™ clan: gmf , stole a bbk cargo for killuwiz on 3/3/10 so if you guys see this dude hanging aruond becareful Category:aaa